


Hane

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, XXX Holic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Por todo desejo, há um preço a ser pago. Sakura entregara seu báculo pelo seu filho. Aquele garoto não era ele, mas era parte dele, valeria a pena entregar sua espada para aliviar seu sofrimento.
Relationships: Ichihara Yuuko & Clow Reed, Kinomoto Sakura / Shaoran Li, Sakura | Tsubasa Clone/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa Clone
Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866850





	Hane

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle não me pertence. Pertence ao quarteto Clamp.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

A jovem mulher, quase ruiva, de belos olhos verdes entrou no quarto, o tom alaranjado do pôr do Sol banhava o ambiente. Seu marido estava ali, como imaginava, de costas para ela, a fitar uma velha espada encostada na parede, muito bem conservada, mas com muitos anos de batalhas. Sorriu. Devia ser difícil para ele, fora para ela entregar seu báculo. Ele suspirou, caminhou até ele e o abraçou por trás, repousando a testa em suas costas. Ele surpreendeu-se, não a escutara entrando no quarto. Ergueu as mãos para afagar as dela que se fechavam ao redor de seu corpo.

– Vai fazer isso, querido?

– Vou. Mesmo não sendo o nosso Tsubasa, é uma parte dele. Esse garoto deve estar sofrendo demais com isso.

– Mas... Segundo Yuuko quando tudo acabar... Eles serão um, um terá as lembranças do outro.

– Yuuko insinua que eles passarão por momentos terríveis, falou algo sobre o outro perder o coração. Eu acho que valeria a pena amenizar essa dor. Há maneiras de utilizar a magia somente com as mãos, nós aprenderemos juntos.

– O que você decidir... Estou com você – apertou-o mais forte.

Ele virou-se e a abraçou também, escondendo o rosto no cabelo castanho claro. Após trocar um demorado beijo com a esposa, pegou a espada e saiu pela porta do quarto, decidido.

– Eu vou com você – sentiu-a segurar sua mão quando já estava quase fora de casa, e a apertou.

– Vocês vão sair?

– Vamos, Kero, cuide bem da casa, voltamos logo.

– Vão até o Hiragisawa? Não é melhor eu ir junto?

– Não, boneco de pelúcia. Isso é algo que só nós precisamos fazer.

– MAS QUE MOLEQUE IMPERTINENTE! NEM CRESCIDO ELE SE EMENDA! SAKURA!!! POR QUE FOI CASAR COM ELE...?!

Os gritos do guardião foram abafados quando a porta fechou. Sakura riu, aquilo lhe trazia tantas lembranças. Pararam em frente à porta antes de irem embora. Ele a encarou ainda apreensivo. Não tinha receio em entregar a espada, mas sim à resposta de Yuuko.

– Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo – ela sorriu, como nos velhos tempos.

Devolveu o sorriso com um olhar terno e segurou mais firme a mão dela, puxando-a pela rua. Logo estavam ao lado de Hiragisawa, ele podia facilmente se comunicar com Yuuko. Fora embora há muito tempo, mas costumava passar algumas temporadas no Japão.

– Com essa espada... Posso imaginar que você deseja algo de alto valor.

Ficou pensativo por um tempo, até que foi trazido de volta à realidade ao ver o Mokona preto, Larg, pulando enlouquecidamente ao redor de Yuuko, visivelmente feliz demais por causa de mais uma rodada de bebidas recentemente.

– Sabe que não precisa fazer isso.

– Mesmo que o fim seja como você diz, sempre vai faltar alguma coisa. Eu sei que é um pagamento, mas... Eu proponho a minha espada pela devolução das penas à princesa.

– Não posso devolver pagamentos, mas... Você sugere uma bela troca.

– Ao menos dessa vez Yuuko, por favor... – Eriol interferiu, com seu inseparável sorriso – Lembre-se de quem foi o pai dessa garota. Ele pagou preços altos por tudo isso.

A feiticeira das dimensões ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando no atrevimento dele. Ele sabia que ela não resistiria a um pedido de Clow.

– Eu aceitei o báculo da estrela como pagamento pela viagem do Tsubasa. Aceitarei a espada como pagamento pela viagem do outro. Aquele báculo vale muito e essa espada tem igual valor.

Yuuko parecia ser uma pessoa que além de bastante sensitiva, valorizava imensamente lembranças. Aquele báculo continha muitas delas, a espada também. Com aquela espada, ele a protegera pela primeira vez e respondera qualquer coisa grosseira para evitar aumentar seu embaraço após o momento em que ela puxou um lenço da roupa e amarrou seu ferimento, a fim de estancá-lo, na noite em que capturou a carta sombra. E apesar de toda a frieza e grosseria que havia demonstrado com ela desde quando haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez, naquele momento ela estava sorrindo. E depois aconteceu tanta coisa... Quem imaginaria naquele dia que no final das contas acabariam casados e com um filho...

– Por favor...! – Estendeu a espada para ela.

Eriol abriu uma espécie de portal dimensional, que puxou a espada de suas mãos, fazendo-a reaparecer nas mãos de Yuuko.

– Cuidarei bem disso. Deixarei os dois juntos – referia-se ao báculo e a espada – Larg, pare de pular e venha cá.

O Mokona preto deu uma grande gargalhada e pulou no colo de Yuuko, rindo mais ainda em seguida.

– Até parece o Spi quando come doces – Eriol comentou.

Yuuko removeu cautelosamente o brinco azul da orelha esquerda do Mokona.

– MEKYO!!! – Os olhos negros abriram-se por alguns segundos, nos quais o Mokona sugou as penas liberadas de seu brinco, como se as engolisse.

– Está feito – a feiticeira falou, devolvendo o brinco do Mokona, que imediatamente saltou de seu colo e recomeçou a pular feliz da vida ao redor de Yuuko.

– Muito obrigado!

A feiticeira os observou por alguns instantes. O garoto era tão parecido com ele. Shaoran poderia facilmente ser confundido com um clone do próprio filho. Mas Tsubasa tinha cabelos e olhos ligeiramente mais claros, por causa da mãe. Ao mesmo tempo que tinha em si toda a coragem, determinação e força do pai, junto a isso carregava toda a confiança, amor e gentileza de sua mãe. Esta tinha um semblante preocupado. Há muito tempo não via o filho.

– Sakura...? – A feiticeira chamou com sua voz suave.

O casal a olhou.

– Não é preciso se preocupar. É um grande garoto, ele está bem e tenho certeza que logo estará de volta e com uma companheira. Seja onde ele decida ficar, eu tenho certeza que o verão novamente. Vai ficar tudo bem. Até mais – despediu-se finalmente ao ver um sorriso de Sakura, e a imagem desapareceu.

O chinês encarou o mago.

– Não seja tão desconfiado. Ela fez o que você pediu, mesmo sendo quase impossível receber pagamentos de volta ou trocá-los. Nesse momento o seu filho deve estar muito feliz percebendo que agora a princesa se lembra dele – sorriu, o que o deixava mais desconfiado ainda, mas ao sentir as mãos de Sakura apertando levemente seu braço soube que ele falava a verdade.

– Obrigado.

– Obrigada, Eriol.

– É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele – sorriu novamente.

O casal deixou a casa e no percurso de volta depararam-se com o Rei Pinguim. Mesmo com o passar dos anos fora conservado do mesmo jeito. Próximos a ele, aqueles balanços, onde ele a havia consolado e abraçado certa vez, muitos anos atrás. Onde também Tsubasa se divertia por longas horas antes de deixá-los. Sakura suspirou.

– Ele vai voltar pra nós, com certeza – abraçou-a.

– Vai – sussurrou de volta, retribuindo o abraço e encolhendo-se por causa da corrente gelada de vento, que fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem.

As primeiras estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu ainda claro.

– Vamos pra casa, o bicho de pelúcia deve estar te esperando.

Ela riu e entrelaçou os dedos de uma das mãos com os dele, deixando que ele a guiasse.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Syaoran tem se esforçado muito – Fay sorriu – Seria bom dormir um pouco.

Kurogane dormia mais afastado, perto da parede do quarto, com Soel ressonando em cima dele, também adormecida. Era noite. Haviam conseguido um lugar para ficar após deixarem o mundo onde encontraram Chaos.

– Não quero deixar a princesa sozinha, vou vê-la – disse se levantando.

O mago não o impediu, apenas continuou sorrindo enquanto ele se retirava do quarto. A princesa estava dormindo sozinha no quarto ao lado. Era óbvio que o garoto não a deixaria passar a noite só. Entrou no cômodo silenciosamente e a encontrou dormindo. A pena daquele mundo fora encontrada e ela ainda não havia acordado. Sorriu. Sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou sua mão.

– Durma bem, hime.

Apenas segundos após a porta se fechar atrás de Syaoran, Soel abriu os olhos e gritou “MEKYO!”, acordando Kurogane, que além de super assustado, ficou super zangado, ainda mais por a Mokona voltar a dormir em seguida.

– SEU MANJU BRANCO DESGRAÇADO!!!

Mas ele parou de reclamar e arregalou os olhos, assim como Fay, ao ver o que Mokona havia expelido de sua boca, como quando mandava coisas para Yuuko ou recebia algo dela. Inúmeras penas da princesa, envoltas em luz flutuaram para fora do quarto. O mago se levantou e as seguiu, tranquilizando-se quando o amontoado de penas seguiu para o quarto onde estavam Syaoran e a princesa. Caminhou cautelosamente até a porta e abriu uma pequena fresta. O garoto também tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto cada uma das penas voltava para a princesa.

– Sakura!!! – Chamou preocupado, quando a última pena desapareceu.

Não houve resposta. Após o incidente a princesa dormiu durante um dia inteiro. O garoto se recusava a deixá-la, saiu do quarto apenas uma vez, na qual Fay lhe explicou o ocorrido.

– Mokona não se lembra do que aconteceu porque estava dormindo profundamente - Soel lamentou.

– Você me acordou, seu manju branco!!!

– Mokona não é manju! Mokona é Mokona! Puu!

– A feiticeira dimensional não falou nada pra você? – Fay perguntou.

– Não, ainda não. Mas ela deve aparecer a qualquer hora

A noite já caia e a princesa permanecia dormindo, o que deixava o garoto apreensivo, ainda mais depois das penas falsas de Chaos. O que teria acontecido? Que penas eram aquelas?

– Moleque, se a garota te vir com essa expressão quando acordar, ficará preocupada.

– Kororin é tão insensível! Syaoran está preocupado – Soel falou.

– Não seja tão mal Kuropon.

– CALEM A BOCA!!!

– Não se preocupe, Syaoran. Você a protegeu até agora e deu tudo certo. Vindo da feiticeira dimensional, essas penas não devem ser algo ruim.

Ele sorriu para o mago.

– Eu vou ver a princesa.

Levantou-se e saiu. Kurogane fez menção de segui-lo, mas Fay o impediu.

– Deixei-os. Ela vai acordar. Ele precisa falar com ela sozinho.

– Como Kurorin é intrometido! Puu! Está com inveja porque Sakura e Syaoran estão apaixonados e juntos e ele ainda não voltou pra sua princesa!

– CALA A BOCA!!!!! – O guerreiro gritou, vermelho, fazendo Soel rir tanto que caiu de sua cabeça.

Fay riu dos dois e acolheu Soel, que fugia de Kurogane.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrou no quarto e a encontrou de olhos abertos. Fitava o teto, parecendo assustada.

– Hime! – Fechou a porta e apressou-se a sentar ao seu lado e segurar sua mão – O que eram aquelas penas?! Está se sentindo bem?!

– Keigo...

– Como?! – Arregalou os olhos.

– Eu não gosto quando você faz isso – ela sorriu e uma lágrima deixou seus olhos – A primeira pessoa que eu queria ver quando acordasse era Syaoran – o sorriso cresceu.

– Hime... – estava espantado, como acontecera aquilo?!

– Sa-ku-ra.

Estava sem reação. Só podia estar dormindo. Por que? E por que agora?

– Eu me lembro de você Syaoran.

– Hime...

– É Sakura... – ela sentou-se, sendo apoiada por ele, e o abraçou com força, deixando-o ainda mais espantado – O que eu queria dizer naquele dia...

Seu coração poderia sofrer um ataque de tão acelerado. Respirou fundo. Discretamente, beliscou a própria perna, doeu muito, estava acordado.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também – abraçou firme e carinhosamente a princesa – Eu te amo, Sakura. Sakura! – Apertou-a com mais força.

– Syaoran! – Sorriu.

Não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido, mas pouco importava no momento. E sabia de uma coisa, aquela viagem não ficara de graça, alguém havia pagado por aquilo e temia saber quem e com o que. No quarto vizinho, os demais assustaram-se com o som das gargalhadas e lágrimas de felicidade do garoto.

– Ele tomou aquelas bebidas alcoólicas no jantar? – Kurogane questionou – vai acordar a princesa.

– Syaoran-kun não parece apreciar esse tipo de coisa em excesso, tenho certeza que há outro motivo - disse, finalmente levantando-se, com Soel no ombro, e dirigindo-se para o aposento onde estava o casal.

Kurogane levantou-se e os seguiu. Fay abriu um sincero sorriso ao ver o casal abraçado e rindo, apesar das lágrimas nos olhos. Podia imaginar a explicação para tudo aquilo. Quem teria se sacrificado pela felicidade dele? Tinha certeza que ele também pensava nisso, mas no momento não convinha tentar descobrir. Ainda faltavam penas e deviam continuar.

– MEKYO!!! É a Yuuko! – Uma imagem se projetou a partir da pedra vermelha na cabeça da Mokona.

– Eu acredito que estejam todos bem felizes por aí – e assim a feiticeira dimensional iniciou uma longa explicação para os únicos que prestavam atenção, Fay e Soel.

Kurogane estava ainda pasmo com o ocorrido e sem entender absolutamente nada. O casal se recusava a soltar-se e os sorrisos pareciam que não deixariam seus rostos nunca mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Ainda não terminei de ler Tsubasa, mas meu coração ficou em pedaços quando li a cena em que ela acorda e pergunta pra ele "Quem é você?". Ç_Ç --> (Nota que publiquei na época - 2012. Atualmente já li todo o mangá, vi tudo do anime e OVA, e tenho uma ótima compreensão da real linha do tempo e quem é quem nessa história, o que só é explicado no final do mangá. Por isso quem só vê o anime fica 100% perdido e entende tudo completamente errado, já que está incompleto e ainda tem filler.)


End file.
